Chapter 1: Static
by themsfts
Summary: After a huge fight with his 'fashionably late' girlfriend and a crashed hearse, Eli Goldsworthy finds himself in a mental hospital he refers to as hell. While there, he meets a bitter and ferocious at first but learns she isn't all whats on the outside.


Eli sat in his hospital bed, reading the classic novel Great Expectations, while contemplating when he would be getting out of this horrendous hell hole. While he gazed at the pages in the book he was barely paying attention to, he thought of how fun it would be to have fresh air and be back at his school, Degrassi.

Eli hadn't been there for two whole weeks. Instead, he spent his time sitting next to a schizophrenic fifty year old man and a depressed seventeen year old girl, at Gradewell Hospital, or what he liked to call it, 'hell'. There was absolutely nothing worse he could think of doing besides what had gotten him into this mess.

_Pacing back and forth, he clutched his sweaty palms together, anger building in the firey pit of his stomach. She said she would be there, at the party he had planned for her. Where was Clare? Was she cheating on him? Why would she do this to him? He gave her his all._

_ "Eli, calm down man, maybe she took to long getting dressed." Adam said, comfortingly._

_ "NO, SHE HAS TO BE CHEATING ON ME! WITH WHO IS THE QUESTION!" Eli said, barely glancing at Adam, as he paced back and forth in his house full of guests, his hands shaking._

_ Clare's birthday party that he had planned for her and she wasn't here. Maybe she did take too long to get dressed... or maybe she was out sucking on another guys neck and whispering into his ear like she did to him just yesterday... but maybe Adam's right... but...maybe he's wrong..._

_ Eli couldn't get his thoughts together. They raced around as fast as bees buzzing on a summer day. He couldn't get them straight. Heck, he couldn't get anything strsight, from the tie he bought just for this occasion to what he felt towards Clare right now._

_ "or maybe she's running late..." Adam said, not raising his voice, knowing it would set off Eli even worse._

_ "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, ADAM!" Eli screamed, turning around to face Adam, who's face was distorted into confusion, terror, and utter disappointment._

_ The moment Eli said it, he regretted it, but before he could apologize, the door whipped open and in came Clare Edwards, being her fashionably late self. _

_ "I'm here!" Clare exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face, but soon disappeared when Eli stormed over to her._

_ All eyes were on them._

_ "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Eli fumed, throughing his hands in the air._

_ "I..I" Clare stuttered, stunned at his sudden burst of anger that she hadn't been expecting._

_ "YOU SAID YOU'D BE HERE BY 7. IT'S 7:45!" It was as if steam was pouring from his ears._

_ "Eli, calm down. I'm sorry" Clare whispered, placing her arm on his shoulder._

_ Eli pushed it off, a disgusted look on his face._

_ "I'm done" He spat, and stormed off._

But, that's not all that happened. Let's just say, it ended with a crashed hearse and a lot of stiches. Although, that's not why he was in the hospital. For the few weeks he had been in the hospital for physical injuries, he had also been diagnosed with bi-polar disorder.

His father, Bullfrog, placed him in this terrible instituition, and he dreaded everyday he woke up to the scent of santized hands and medicine. It sickened his stomach worse than that time he had the stomach flu, which says a lot. As he was about to put Great Expectations in his box of retired failures he had attempted, a nurse walked into the loft, carrying their daily meds. She handed Eli and the teenage girl Xanax.

Eli swallowed them, warily, and sat back, turning his head to the girl that took the Xanax. He never really bothered to ask anyone their names or even speak to them.

"Hey." Eli said, vehemently while placing both his arms on his laps, hands folded and head turned toward the girl.

The girl tightened up, pulling her sleeves down, and put her head down. Eli could tell she was nervous and shy, but he didn't bite.

"H-hi" She mumbled.

"Eli. Eli Goldsworthy." His voice boomed compared to hers as he stuck his hand out.

She didn't stick hers out.

"Jemi." She spit out, still not looking up.

"Jemi?" He asked.

"Just Jemi." She answered and tried getting up, failing as Eli grabbed her by her wrist and turned her towards him.

"Why hello, Jemi. May I ask what you're in here for?" After the words slipped from his tongue, he knew he shouldn't have said them.

Her face turned red and she became even more anxious than before. Ripping her wrist from his grip, she pulled her sleeves a bit farther down, as if that was possible, turned, venemously, and stormed off to her room. Eli, embarrassed that a girl could resist him, and confused at why it was such a touchy topic for her while she was standing in a loony bin, sat back and stayed quiet, because it worked that way. Whenever he opened his mouth, it was never right.


End file.
